1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, more particularly, an OLED display, having a sealing member sealing a display unit, and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An OLED display generates images using self-emission organic light emitting elements. Functions of an OLED display are deteriorated when the display is exposed to moisture and oxygen, and thus it is important to seal the display to suppress the infiltration of external moisture and oxygen. Furthermore, as the area of the OLED display increases, a light thin sealing structure having excellent productivity is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.